1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic image development that is used in image formation of an electrophotographic system (which hereinafter may be simply referred to as a “toner”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Laws such as the “Law Concerning the Promotion of Procurement of Eco-Friendly Goods and Services by the State and other Entities (Law on Promoting Green Purchasing)” have been enforced, and it is contemplated to use raw materials other than those derived from petroleum. In image formation of an electrophotographic system, for example, there is a demand for the use of low environmental load toners such as a toner containing, as a binder resin, biomass plastic obtained from a raw material derived from an organic resource other than fossil resources.
Examples of the raw material derived from an organic resource other than such fossil resources include those disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.